


Love

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, DFAB! Reader, Depressed Eddie Brock, Depression, Don't base your relationships off this kids it's unhealthy, Drama & Romance, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Kissing in the Rain, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Romance, Sad Eddie Brock, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stalking, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: Eddie knew he made a mistake keeping their old pictures. When one of their old pictures flashed across the screen, he couldn't quench Venom's insatiable desire to learn more.





	1. The Mistake

Eddie knew he should have deleted those pictures after the breakup. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He would close his eyes while his finger hovered over his delete button. His heart and eyes would cry every time. He would just open his eyes, move his hand, and double click on the folder. He would find himself living through the memories he had once shared with the person who loved him. Eddie kept it as almost like a shrine of how he fucked up a perfectly good thing he could of had with someone. He would drink and stare into those happy eyes and his face that slowly grew to an actual loving face. Growling, he would shove the laptop off his lap and go to bed. He would dream of it though. The whole year of being together instead of alone. He'd relive all of it. The heat of summer, the sight of seeing them in their swimsuit, the cool ocean water and their sweat glistening in the sunlight burned in his brain like the sun had burned his skin. Their laughter, that cool autumn night looking up at the stars on the hood of that vintage car that they begged him to rent for the night, played on a loop in his mind. His soul couldn't let go of that Christmas he spent with their family. That bitter cold snow filled wind bit into him just like how it turned the tip of their nose all red and forced the couple's hands to interlace to stay warm. As Spring started to come back to its cycle, his heart changed the Spring that he left back to the Spring where they met. He would watch as this cute person would lean over the park table and cutely ask if he wanted to go see some shitty cover band at some shitty bar with them. They were new here and had moved to stay close to their parents because their father had gotten some tech job.  
  
It was when Venom came into the picture that he truly realised his mistake of not hiding them more thoroughly. He was resting looking at his laptop flash the various older photos across the screen when their picture from the beach dissolved in and slid across the screen. **Who is that?** "It's no one Vee. Drop it." **But they make Eddie sad.** "I said drop it Vee." Eddie growled at the symbiote inside of his head.  
  
**They look tasty.** Eddie sighed, "No Vee. They don't." He moved his mouse across the screen, "See now they are gone. No more comments, okay?" There was another pause. Eddie thought that maybe this nightmare was going to be over. Right when he surrendered into his relaxation once more. He heard the familiar deep voice say, **Delicious even.** Eddie grumbled, "We cannot eat that one Venom." **And why not? They make Eddie sad.** Eddie's throat rumbled. "Just because I am upset doesn't mean I want them to be eaten," Eddie tried to explain. He shook his head. If only they could see how he was living now. They would be impressed with him. He quietly went into the kitchen to work on tater tots to quiet the black goo beast sharing his body.  
  
Little did Eddie know, they were thinking of him as well. They looked at their phone background of them snuggled up together. All their limbs practically wrapped around each other to stay warm. They had dragged Eddie to their family's holiday celebrations. They pleaded that they didn't want to be the only adult without a date. It would have killed them to be alone. Eddie was adamant at first that it was too soon to meet the family. Then, he finally looked at their face and he couldn't argue with them anymore. He had always had a soft spot for their pouting face. He had let out a large sigh and agreed. While up in the mountains, they were practically inseparable. Well, until the young kids got a hold of him. They would constantly be crowding him and asking to play with him. At first, Eddie was awkward about playing with a bunch of little kids. By the end of the trip though, he was playing with them effortlessly. The young nieces, nephews, and cousins were begging to come and visit him. Eddie let out bellowing laughter with the children. He had a very particular glint in his eye. After playing with the little ones all day, he would be acutely playful with them. He would scoop his partner up into his arm and snuggle his burning cold nose into their neck that was still warm from the scarf they would wear. Their father caught one of these intimate moments on camera. They couldn't not make it their background. The both of them were so jolly. Life and cheeriness radiated from the picture. After a day of faking emotions for a lifeless camera and a crew of people, seeing the picture revitalised them to be able to continue on with whatever else they needed to do.  
  
"Well isn't that a very handsome couple," They heard an older voice comment behind them in the line at the coffee shop. The older lady giggled at their look of surprise, "That boy better know what he has and fight for it with every fiber of his being."  
  
"Oh well, uh," They mumbled. Their face flushing red and locked their screen quickly and slid the phone into their pocket. They tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation and not explain why they had their ex has their home screen.  
  
The old lady smiled, "I saw those beautiful kids too. I'm sure they love their father."  
  
"Oh, well, he died fairly recently," They tried to explain. Their sister's husband recently died in combat. They didn't realise that the woman was implying Eddie. Sighing, they looked at their nieces and nephews. They felt bad actually. They had been begging to see if they could visit and go see Eddie. They didn't have the heart to explain that Eddie would probably not agree to see them. They didn't want to take Eddie away from them after losing their father so soon.  
  
The lady gasped, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any heart ache."  
  
"It's fine," they answered and ordered their tea. They walked home looking towards Eddie's apartment not knowing he was being much more tormented about the past.

  
**We wants them. We needs them.**


	2. While You Were Sleeping

Eddie snoozed on the sofa. He had passed out from having to deal with Venom's questioning and pestering. The symbiote took a long time trying to convince him he wasn't going to be doing anything or ask any more questions. **Now, let's see what Eddie has hidden about you,** the alien whispered to itself as it opened up Eddie's laptop. Venom had been watching Eddie manipulate the device for a good while so he knew generally what to do. When Venom moved his goo across the trackpad, it stuck to him. He growled and tried to unstick it. He ended up having to manipulate Eddie's hands as mercenaries to help with his plans. Venom looked at where Eddie kept his photos and such. He looked through the different file names. **Well, there is Anne,** The sybiote commented as he continued his search, **Ah, I found it.** He looked through the folder. Luckily, Eddie had meticulously labeled everything dealing with them. Venom even saw a folder labeled, _Updated_. He huffed and clicked it curiously. He saw their pictures from magazine covers and ads throughout that folder all dated and sorted. Venom tilted his head as he saw a notepad document labeled _Information_. He clicked it and it popped up with a list.  


  * (555) 157 8954 ... Washington Street 
  * Dad: (555) 157 8957 158 ... Ave 11/20/48 
  * Mom: (555) 157 8958 158 ... Ave 04/15/49 
  * Sister: (555) 642 5192 12/27/76 
  * Agent: (555) 989 3431 
  * Hospital: California Pacific ... Center: Pacific ... 
  * Allergies: ... 
  * Favorite Foods: ... 
  * Birthday: ... 



  
Venom thanked his sleeping host for his methodical nature brought about from being an investigative journalist. He absorbed the information for further use and started its route to following the model on their journey. He chuckled as he made his route. There were also enough places where he could pull Eddie to get to grab food. It was also still an effective route for him to get to work. Venom smiled at his work and leaned back to rest. He was ready to meet them. He could feel his mouth salivating at the thought of meeting them. He licked his teeth and lips.

  
They sighed as they lay on their couch reading. They were enjoying reading about the Roswell investigation. Their paper back creased to where they would place the book down to pause from reading. They sighed as they relaxed at home. They looked at their television to see what was on. They sighed. Tonight was just another average night. At least until they saw their ex's face on television. He was doing a talk show on how pharmacies were helping aid in the drug crisis in America. He looked good. His stubble actually looked handsome on him. They felt their heart raced. They felt Edward the Second wiggle a bit besides them. The large black Pyrenees sprawled over the sofa. The giant baby thought he was still a puppy and that if he laid on the sofa with them it wasn't going to be a problem. Though, it was nice not to have a completely empty place. It just made it awkward when dates came over expecting to cuddle and sleep over. Edward wasn't hyper protective over them, he just refused not to be cuddling with his owner whenever they were home. The dog put his head on their chest to try and help calm his owner. They smiled and pet his head. "I'm okay Ed," They cooed to him. He stuck his tongue out partially and let out his signature low woof. They laughed and scratched his head for being such a good companion. Darkness slowly faded over their vision as they started to fall asleep.

  
Eddie woke up with his stomach growling. He sighed as he walked to his fridge to start making the tater tots he had stocked up on. He glanced at his screen and narrowed his eyes. It hadn't quite fallen back into Sleep Mode. He could see that notepad was open. "Aye," Eddie grumbled. When he got no response, Eddie said louder with more annoyance, "Aye. What did you do?" **What do you mean, Eddie?** The man's chest rumbled, "You know exactly what I mean. Don't make me go over there to check what it is." **We were looking through your computer and** "What is that open then," Eddie asked annoyed. **I wanted to practice that thing you do.** He sighed, "I guess I have to go look then." **NOOOOOOOO! It's my love letter.** Eddie laughed, "Oh and to who?" **...You?** The man walked to his laptop. He looked at the notepad open to see a bunch of letters in the notepad. There was actually a bit of coherent words in there. Eddie shook his head laughing, "Stupid. What the hell?" **I wanted to apologise for pressing the issue...** Eddie raised a brow. "Oh, you feel sorry for once," The man shook his head, "You're turning soft." **It's cause I have to deal with your pussy ass thoughts.** He sighed as he closed the document. He rolled his eyes as the tater tots dinged letting him know that they were done. Eddie walked and let them out of their heated prison. He popped one of the tots in his mouth. He tilted his neck to crack it. "I really need to go to the bed," the man complained about himself. He walked to his bed and fell onto it in exhaustion. **Eddie?** "Yeah." **You loved them.** "Yeah." 


	3. I'll Be Watching You

It was weird seeing Eddie around at first. He slowly started showing up around them as if it was like fate. They hadn't seen him in years and now he was starting to show his face around again. It was really weird and sad to see him around again. They shook their head and figured he must have always had that same way and habits, they just hadn't noticed it before until seeing his face on television the other day.  


**Eddie,** the Symbiote started, **I like this way to work better. It's much prettier and brighter.** "Of course you do," Eddie mumbled to the partner in his head. His breath fogging the moment they past his lips. He sighed as he bought a coffee from a corner hotdog stand. He walked towards his new office to turn in his paperwork when a familiar smell wafted into his nostrils. Eddie's head followed the scent and he saw them. They still used that same old perfume. They still looked as wonderful as ever. Their head was down trying to protect from the random cold spell that had plagued the city. Their denim blue peacoat protecting them from the cold. They had paired it perfectly with that red scarf from once a upon a time. It wrapped around their sensitive neck. A gray beanie could be seen resting on their head. Eddie felt his arm act on its own as he quickly grabbed onto them. Eddie’s world stopped when their eyes met his. His breath caught in his throat and chest. He didn't know what to tell them or what to say. "I, uh," Eddie started.  


“Oh,” They said surprised. In truth, when they felt someone grab onto them, a panic rushed over them. Seeing Eddie, they relaxed. A small polite smile formed across their face as their heart felt a twinge of sadness. Tiny tears of regret formed at the corners of their eyes. Luckily, the cold wind brushed it away before they realised Eddie had seen it. “How are you Eddie,” They asked slowly removing themselves from his grip.  


As their hands skimmed each other, Eddie felt an electrifying, almost undeniable, urge to lace his fingers with theirs. He knew that time it was definitely him feeling this and not Venom taking control to want contact with them, again. He scratched the back of his head before slowly saying, “Oh you know… I’ve been pretty okay. How about you? Have you been well?” He thought out everything carefully and ran through each scenario in his head. Eddie blinked when he saw more of the tiny tears falling. He stepped closer to them. His arm wrapped around the small of their back. He looked down at them concerned as his right hand cupped the left side of their face. “Hey, now,” Eddie let out a hoarse whisper, “It’s alright. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?” His thumb wiped the tears forming. “Eddie’s here,” He whispered, “I’m here. You can tell me.” His own eyes started to water seeing them. His doment protective instincts from when they were together hit full force. His heart overflowing with the want to surround them with warmth and safety.  


They nodded. Their hand pressed against him as they stepped away to put a bit of distance between them. They smiled at their once boyfriend. “Yeah, It was just the cold,” They laughed it off. They couldn’t admit that it was from having him reach out to them to speak. They looked at him with another small smile, “I’ve been doing pretty well. I see you still don’t wear the proper things if you are cold.” They reached into their bag and pulled out a black scarf. They wrapped it around his neck. “There,” They sighed triumphantly, “That’s better.” They giggled a little. “Anyway,” they continued the conversation as they started to walk towards where they were heading, “I see you got another job. Something smaller where they want to actually hear your side of things.”  


“Yeah,” Eddie answered. He walked with them. It felt nice to talk to them. **They are so tasty looking.** Eddie ignored the symbiote and said, “It’s kind of nice and I have less pressure to make certain ratings.” He smiled, “I think I saw you in a magazine the other day modelling for one of those fancy clothing designers. You looked breathtaking.”  


“Thank you Eddie,” They replied. They stopped in front of their agency and smiled, “Well, try to stay warm out there.” They wrapped their arms around him to give him a quick hug before going inside.  


Eddie held onto them. He rested his cheek on their head as they hugged. He closed his eyes not wanting to let go. The man let his arms move to pull them closer and to hold them to him. One wrapped just beneath their arms while the other wrapped around their waist. Venom inhaled their scent. The two sharing the body sighed contently. It felt so nice. Their presence made him feel so secure.  


They let Eddie hold them for a moment. As much as it was slightly uncomfortable, they could tell the man needed this. He needed his arms around someone he had once cared about. They slowly let their hands fall from his back down to their sides again to try to snap the man from his trance. When he finally got the picture, they smiled, “I’ll see you next time Eddie.” As they walked away from the now distraught man, they felt his hand slide down their arm. His fingers tried to keep them there by curling upwards to keep their fingertips touching. They felt a bit guilty as they walked into their agency. When they turned in the elevator, they could see Eddie still standing there. He plastered a meek smile onto his face as he waved a goodbye.  


**Eddie, why do they make you sad,** Venom asked. “You can always just look into that yourself can’t you Vee,” The man replied angrily. He huffed, “Anyway, you shouldn’t be following them like that. It’s weird.” He pulled the scarf to hide his mouth so that he could whisper to Venom in peace. **But why Eddie.** Eddie sighed, “It makes me seem like a bad person. You know what we agreed on right?” **But if they make you upset,** The symbiote tried to argue. “It’s not their fault, Vee,” Eddie concluded. **But** “No Vee. That’s it. Come on, I’m going to be late to work.” **That’s your fault because you didn’t want to leave.** “No one asked you.”


	4. Short Chapter to give Exposition to the Obligatory Meet Over Coffee Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the short chapter guys! You will be getting more soon, I promise. <3 This is just a short chapter to get this stuff out the way.

They had to admit it to themselves. Seeing Eddie in such the way he did earlier made their heart ache. They took a deep breath as they got ready for the day staring in the mirror. Their brushes arranged in order of use.  


Eddie sighed as he stared at his alarm clock. He grumbled and stumbled to his bathroom. He stared at the bathroom mirror. “I look like shit,” He commented about himself. **Maybe it’s because you wanted to try and forget about your problems instead of facing them, like a coward.** Eddie rolled his eyes and warned, “Oh shut up Vee.” The man stripped out of the clothes he had fallen asleep in last night after blacking out and started his shower. **Maybe we will see them today,** Venom gushed over Eddie’s ex partner. “What did I fucking tell you,” Eddie growled.  


It was freezing or maybe that wasn’t exactly the reason they were shivering. Maybe it was a slight panic… Maybe it was embarrassment. They took a deep breath in a and centered themself. Their eyes closed. The sounds of the city sang to them. Suddenly, there was a screeching of brakes. There was the familiar deep voice cursing in his Brooklyn accent. Their eyes opened to look at him. He smiled widely down at them.  


“Hey,” Eddie spilled out breathlessly, “Wh-What are you doing here?” He looked behind them playfully. He chuckled and looked into their eyes.  


Their lips trembled. They swallowed hard to gain more confidence. They finally smiled back at the man, “I-I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something?” Their heart beat nearly out of their chest as they asked.  


**Yes.** Eddie was taken aback by the question. Like Venom, his heart leapt to immediately answer with a hurrieded yes. He thought for a second. His mind interviended to comment on what if it was just going to hurt them… What if this was only going to hurt them. Eddie shook it out of his head. He took a deep breath to steady himself. His eyes closed for a second before opening them, “I would love that.” He smiled and commented, “Just give me a day and a time and I will be there.”  


They smiled. They sighed relieved that he had accepted their proposal. They giggled nervously. “So I guess I will see you then. Should we go to the coffee shop near my apartment or should we go somewhere else?”  


Eddie thought for a second. **You know, if we invite her somewhere else-.** Eddie interrupted the symbiote in his thoughts and said, “I’ll pick you up. I have a nice coffee shop in mind. It has a nice selection and is a bit more quiet.” He smiled down at his ex lover and asked, “You trust me right?”  


“Well,” they started, “I guess I just am going to have to, aren’t I?” They smiled. The two laughed a bit unknowingly being watched by another party just out of view from them, lurking.


	5. Don't Follow Me; You'll End Up in My Arms

The coffee meeting went well. It was very nice for the two to talk once again after going so long without talking to one another. Eddie walked them home. Their arms wrapped around his large bicep as they walked and talked. Eddie felt his face warm up despite the weather outside so cold that he could have seen his breath. Luckily though, he was still wearing the scarf they had given him the other day to keep warm and to hide the growing blush. It was also really convenient for Venom. Vee liked being able to form to the scarf so that he himself could brush their soft skin. Vee purred as Eddie sighed contently. 

They looked up at Eddie and asked, “Are you alright?” 

Eddie nodded and continued to look forward, “Perfect actually.” He smiled to himself thankful for being able to be with them once more. 

After dropping them off at their house and once inside of their own apartment, Venom immediately stated, **“I want to see them again Eddie.”**

Eddie nodded as he took off the scarf and wrapped it around the hook. He hummed a reply to Venom. 

**“You aren’t listening, Eddie,”** Venom complained. He brought his face in front of Eddie’s, **“I want to see them again.”**

Eddie stopped and said, “Yeah. I heard ch’ya.” He rolled his eyes and shooed Venom back for the symbiote to go back more onto his shoulder, “That isn’t exactly our choice to make, Vee.” 

**Why not?**

“Because I said so,” Eddie answered quickly and sternly. Venm grumbled, but dropped the subject. Eddie sat back on his couch. He relaxed, letting his arm drape over his eyes as he thought back on the date with a small smile working itself onto his face. 

******You do too.** ** **

“Shut up.” 

Edward the Second came trotting to the door as he heard his owner at the door. He sat patiently with tail wagging to see them. They laughed a bit at their companion as they patted the dog’s head. 

“Hey buddy,” They greeted the black Pyneese. They walked in and locked the door behind them, “You guarded the house Ed?” 

The dog gave a low bark and a happy affirmative. 

They smiled and laughed, “I thought so.” They went to go wind down and relax after being out in the public for so long with the large dog prancing behind them.  


A few days later, they had started feeling off around their house. They every once and awhile, they felt as if they were missing towels and other small nuanced things. It was always the strangest times they noticed as well. When they were washing Edward the Second, when they thought they had one more clean towel. When they thought they had more pairs of clothing, they noticed a few missing. It wasn’t uncommon for their manager and stylist to come over and go through older things to donate them and later replace them with newer things they were supposed to promote. So, they ended up shrugging it off. 

That same time, Eddie started to notice he was gaining more small things around his apartment. He would sometimes spot a coffee cup from a local shop and other times little notes written on napkins that looked as if they were dug from the trash. He sighed getting tired of his home smelling and starting to look like a dumpster. 

“Vee,” Eddie questioned. His voice showing his annoyance at the situation. 

The alien had decided it would be best to try and play dumb hoping that what Eddie was annoyed about was NOT the momentos he decided to carefully gather from his precious human. Venom replied, **“Yes?”**

“Where did you get this,” Eddie asked as calmly as he could muster. The irritation still seeping through his teeth though. 

**“Get what?”** Venom asked still trying to see if he could trick his human counterpart. 

Eddie’s eye twitched. He scowled and groaned, “Where did you get the trash Venom?” 

******“Huh?”** ** **

“WHERE DID YOU? GET? THE TRASH?” Eddie enunciated every word so that he knew for a fact Venom understood what he was saying. 

**“Oh. That,”** Venom stated, **“The Dumpster.”**

Eddie clenched his fist and shook his head, “Why did you get this stuff from the dumpster?” 

******“Because I miss them.”** ** **

“Jeez, Vee. We talked about this,” Eddie said grabbing a trash bag. He fluffed it out and went to start picking up everything. 

Venom used Eddie’s body to throw him away from the ‘precious objects’ he had very lovingly collected, **“W H A T A R E Y O U D O I N G?”**

Eddie let out a pained breath from being thrown back, “I am throwing this stuff away.” 

******“N O O O O O O O!”** ** **

  
Later, the model walked out of their house. They checked the time and headed to the market. They really needed to get some food. Having to be out the house during food times for the most part made them forget to keep the house well stocked on the necessary sustenance. While walking around in the store, they felt as if they were being watched. This made them tense up. The feeling did not seem friendly. When they turned around, they saw a very familiar face in a gray ratty looking hoodie. 

Seeing that he was noticed, Eddie tried to plaster a friendly surprised smile on his face. “Oh hey,” Eddie said nervously. He leaned on the closest thing next to him only to knock down some oranges. 

They raised a brow at him confused by him and what was going on. 

“My store was out of tater tots so, uh,” Eddie trailed off. 

“We are in the produce section, Eddie,” They commented with a small laugh, “Are you lost?” 

Eddie nodded as he picked up the oranges and put them back. 

“Then let’s go find that section for you,” They rolled their eyes at the grown man acting like a child. The ex-partner put his hand on their cart and said, “Since you are acting like a child might as well treat you like one. Keep your hand on here so you don’t get lost again and follow me around like some sort of stalker.” 

The man nodded and said drifting into his subconscious as Venom took more of his mental forefront, “Gotcha.” 

The two in the symbiotic relationship parted from the other human after they had checked out. Eddie waved a somber goodbye then immediately turned around to hide the fact he was about to scold Venom. “What was that,” Eddie exasperatedly whispered. 

**“There is someone following them Eddie,”** Venom commented. 

Eddie interrupted before Venom could say anything more, “Yeah! Us. God Damnit Venom. You need to rein yourself in. We can’t do this all the time you know.” 

  
It wasn’t but a few days later, Eddie found himself at a building watching as they walked out of it with a smile. Eddie flushed and panicked again. He looked around to see if he could hide before they spotted him. 

They waved to him and jogged up, “Wow, we are running into each other a lot recently. Then again, this location is on your side of town.” They smiled at the man. 

“Yeah, well this new office is really pretty. I’m glad your manager moved. I heard there has been a rise in crime around their last office,” Eddie smiled back trying to anxiously make conversation to avoid the fact he probably wasn’t just passing by. 

They blinked, “This is just the location of our latest photoshoot. My manager’s office is still in the same place?” 

Eddie choked then coughed, “Oh is it? I’m sorry.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yeah… But hey, since you’re here, why don’t I walk you home,” They offered tenderly. 

Eddie nodded, “Yeah that would be great.” He offer his arm for them to take as they walked. 

  


One week later, Eddie shook his head realising he must have dozed off again. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on a front porch. The man looked around horrified. “Oh no,” he mumbled to himself. He scrambled up and tried to get down the stairs to get to the street to high tail it out of the area before anyone saw him. He wasn’t so lucky. Right when he got down the stairs, he was face to face with his ex once more. The man from Brooklyn laughed and teased, “I am one hundred percent sure you are following me now.” He winked at them. 

They made a face and said, “Eddie, this is MY parent’s house.” They shook their head at him. 

“Oh,” Eddie faked surprise and whipped around to pretend to be confused by the location, “Yeah.” He turned back to them with a smile he hoped they couldn’t see through, “I guess it is, ain’t it?” 

They looked at the man worried and confused themself, “Is there anything you need to tell me, Eddie? Are you in trouble?” 

The man nodded and said, “Yeah, you know… I really do have something I need to talk about with you… But-” 

Eddie got interrupted by their father coming to the door. He took this opportunity to slip away before anything else could happen. 

“This has to stop Vee.” 


	6. To Be Honest, I want to see you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter here. This is really just the set up for the climax and the end. I hope all of you are ready. After this we are more than half way to the end.

They stared out their window. Their large furry friend resting his head in their lap. Eddie still had not gotten back to them about what he had wanted to say. In fact, it seemed like after that typhoon of seeing him nearly everyday, he had dropped off the face of the Earth. This made them sigh somberly. They stood up and went to make themself a cup of tea. They didn’t notice the figure in the darkness outside following their every move. 

Eddie turned away from the window. He reminded Venom, “You remember what I said, yeah?” 

**“No late night killing and stalking without consulting you first,”** Venom answered back with a snarl. He really did not like that Eddie was keeping them apart. 

Eddie nodded, “Yeah that’s right.” He went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Eddie looked at himself in the mirror. 

**“What if they are hurt,”** Venom tried to reason with Eddie. 

The man rolled his eyes. He shook his head and said, “You are not going to convince me to allow you to see them. You were stalking them Venom. That is very very very bad.” Eddie looked over his face as he tried to decide if he wanted to shave that night or not. 

Venom emerged out of his should and commented, **“Yeah, but..”**

“No buts about this,” Eddie interrupted and went to his bed, “We just need to be seperated and you need to accept that.” The journalist collapsed on his mattress and stared at his phone. 

The model decided it was time to rally up their confidence to text their ex boyfriend. They texted him, _Hey_

Eddie heard a ping on his cell and watched as their name and the message filled the screen. He flushed and panicked for a second before sending back, _Hey._

_So, about what you wanted to talk to me about at my parent’s place???_ They texted him back. 

Eddie had to think for a second about how he wanted to reply to that message. He still felt like he hadn’t had enough time to figure out how to tell them about Venom and what the alien was doing in its spare time. _Oh yeah, about that. I’m sorry. I… I started to feel like I was invading your space and I just ended up wandering. I guess I ended up at your parent’s house._

_Oh. Yeah. It’s fine. I didn’t mind seeing you around. It was actually pretty nice._

Eddie swallowed hard when he read that. He felt his entire body heat up as he feverishly texted back, _Yeah, I… I just didn’t want to send the wrong signals._

**“You mean signals of how you really feel,”** Venom commented. 

“Shut up Vee.” 

As this text conversation happened, the shadows outside their living room window moved. The model hadn’t even noticed since they were too busy texting. The shadow silently crept too the back of the houses. 

Venom growled and said to Eddie, **“I have a bad feeling Eddie. I don’t like this. I want to see them.”**

Eddie shook his head, “You are just being paranoid Venom. Get over it. We know that they are safe at home.” 

_Eddie, Did you love me?_


	7. I Did It All For Her, So I Felt Nothing At All

Staring at that last message between themselves and Eddie, they sighed. They pocketed their phone to head out to go to their night photoshoot. 

Eddie walked out of his apartment to clear his head. He grumbled and groaned. 

Venom was screaming. He was fighting to take over Eddie. He wanted to answer that text more than everything. 

The dark shadow followed the model from their house. A bit hunched, the darkness crept behind the not knowing person just trying to get to their job. 

**Eddie,** Venom stopped the both of them, **There is something wrong.** The symbiote could feel it. It was almost like an extra sense of knowing when one’s loved one is in danger. 

The man shifted his gaze around to see if there was anyone on his side of the street. He shook his head. “I’m not going to fall for it Venom,” Eddie explained as he continued walking. 

Then, the Brooklyn native felt it too. It was like a growing void in his chest and a splitting headache. He grasped his head and with that, Venom took control. The alien climbed up the side of the closest building and sniffed the air. He was trying to track them down. 

They shivered from the cold. They knew they should have brought a jacket. The rising star turned to go back to their house when they felt themselves get pushed into the alleyway. They gasped. In their surprise, they had no time to fight back. They were thrown against the brick building. Warmth started to dribble from the crown of their head down their back and all in their hair. They whimpered. The dog parent had closed their eyes on impact so they were not ready for the hand to grasp their neck. There was pressure on their wind point and they could feel the assailant's thumb and pointer finger curl to hit their lymph nodes on the sides of their neck right under the jaw. 

The man smiled at his prey squirming against his hold. He chuckled, “I’ve been waiting for you to notice me. It’s nice to see you finally coming into my arms.” His voice slurred and sleazy. He slowly took a knife from his hoodie pocket and started to press the tip in their abdomen. 

They sobbed and wheezed. They struggled out a pant and pleadingly, “Pl-please. I don’t...Please let me go.” The back of their head stung so much along with their throat. They just closed their eyes silently praying for everything to end quickly. 

Venom suddenly smiled it. It was so delicious, yet it smelled sickening. He felt so disgusted with the smell. It’s scent enraged the symbiote. Eddie could no longer be reached until Vee knew they were safe. Venom leapt from rooftop to rooftop tracking the horridness that was leading him to their location. 

The stalker sighed contently watching them. He leaned in close and smelled their skin. Their tears crashing into his cheek as he took in their essence. “You are just as good as I imagined,” He purred as he let his hand travel to the edge of their top to touch their smooth, soft stomach region. 

Suddenly, there was a metal crunching and slamming sound coming from behind the man. The creep’s grasp disappeared as abruptly as it first arrived. They slid down the wall they were forcefully pressed against to try and settle their breathing. As the model slid down and started to open their eyes, they were met with a large black creature ripping the head off of some greasy man with it’s mouth. The creature threw the man’s head away from itself and gorged on the man’s neck. The model could hear it growling out impassioned rage. They touched their face. They hadn’t noticed that part of the splatter had hit them as well. 

Venom ferociously snarled as he devoured the man that hurt his mate, **How D A R E you touch, my darling? You are vile trash.** Venom flung the limp lifeless body against the opposite wall. He listened to it hit with more satisfying crunches and cracks. A sigh released from his body as he turned to see his Darling staring in disbelief, terror, yet a surreal calmness. He watched their breathing. It was unsteady. Almost like a trapped rabbit, but for no matter how terrified they were. They weren’t running away. 

Eddie blinked being able to come back and see again. He saw his ex partner about to cry. He forced Venom back into hiding and rushed to them. He had tripped in the process, but that didn’t stop him. He hurriedly crawled to them. He clasped their face in his hands. “Hey,” He scrambled, “Hey, Hey. Don’t.” He gently patted their cheek. Eddie watched them slowly fading in and out of consciousness. He pulled them into his lap and rocked them, “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. Eddie’s here. It’s just me and you. Just Eddie and you. It’s okay.” 

Their vision hazed and became black as they slowly fell asleep. 

When they awoke, they were in a room they didn’t recognise. They shot up in panic. They touched where they felt the throbbing pain on the back of their head. It was all bandaged up. Their hair felt nicely cared for. They looked around to see Eddie’s jacket. Their heart calmed and so did their breathing. They took a deep breath in and smelled hashbrowns being cooked with eggs. They listened more closely and heard Eddie talking to someone. They blinked and got out of bed to move towards where they heard their ex boyfriend. 

Eddie was talking to Venom about what happened and that he was so thankful that no one saw them and that his old partner was safe. His back was turned towards them. He just focused on cooking breakfast though. Eddie wanted nothing more than to make them feel comfortable. 

They listened to him for a second before calling to him. “Eddie,” They questioned. They watched him nearly throw the pan when he heard their voice. 

Eddie quickly turned, “Oh hey.” He gave them a small smirk and held up the pan, “I made us some breakfast.” 

His ex partner nodded, “I can see that… Who were you talking to and is that the same thing that ate that guys head?” They slid into a chair at his table. Their eyes still focused on him. 

**They are talking about me,** Venom squealed in happiness. Venom’s emotions felt so high. He just wanted to properly introduce himself to them, but he knew Eddie would not like that. 

Eddie blushed. He stuttered out, “Yeah… That was me, but I can explain. You are perfectly safe.” The man knelt in front of them, pleading with them to believe him. 

He really didn’t need to do that. They believed him. They smiled and said, “I believe you.” They touched his face gently. His face pressed against her hands much like a cat that was starved for attention and love. They stroked his cheek with their thumb. “I need to get home though,” they mentioned. 

Eddie held onto them and nodded. “I understand.” He stood up and said, “Let me take you home.” He walked into his room to grab his jacket. He grabbed his helmet and handed it to them. “Please wear this when we go down. Your head is already hurt.” 

They nodded, “Thank you Eddie.” 

When they pulled up, Eddie walked them to their stairs. He smiled at her and pushed past all the knots in his chest. “We are here,” he snickered. 

They nodded, “Yes.” They smiled and said, “I better get inside. He’s going to worry about me.” He mind rushed to Edward the Second who must have been worried sick. 

Eddie nodded, “Well don’t let me keep you then.” He gave a small wave before putting on his helmet and leaving. 

**Who,** Venom growled, **Who is He and why is he with My Darling?**

“How should I know,” Eddie responded indignantly. 

When they walked into the house, Edward the Second bounded down the stairs to see his parent. They smiled and pet the dog. “Oh buddy. I know. I know. You must have been so worried.” They walked into the kitchen to make their dog food. They fed their friend, leashed him, and called Eddie. They felt unsafe without him there with them. They also felt like they needed him there now. He made them feel safe. 

Eddie didn’t answer his phone.


	8. I think I've already lost you

Eddie could hear a dog’s whimper. It pulled him from his murky heavy slumber. Eddie shook his head and rubbed his face. He took a long exhale out to see he was staring at them. A whimpering dog curled up next to them in between himself and them. ‘Venom, What did you do?’ 

**The dog is mean Eddie,** Venom complained to the man. 

‘Vee, We can’t break into people’s houses’ 

Venom shook his head, **They are still bleeding. I want to make sure they are okay. They feel scared. Venom took Eddie’s hand and traced it over them. Can you feel it?**

Eddie shook his head. He pulled his hand back. ‘We can’t do this. It will hurt them.’ 

**But they are bleed-**

Eddie interrupted Venom’s thoughts, ‘I’ve looked them over, they are fine. We are leaving.’ The man sighed and pet the clearly upset dog. He felt really bad for it. The dog just wanted to make sure his companion was okay and safe. Eddie envied the dog a little bit. He wanted nothing more, but to go and curl up behind his once partner and fall asleep. That couldn’t happen though. Eddie turned and went to somehow find a way to sneak out of the house. 

**But Eddie, they are hurt. We have to stay,** Venom pleaded with the man, **We are good. We have to protect them. We love them Eddie.**

‘I am not a good person Venom. I hurt them. If we aren’t careful, YOU’LL hurt them,’ Eddie explained to the complaining alien. He did not want to address that last statement. He just wanted to get home, take a shower, and forget about this little adventure. 

Eddie crashed into a few things trying to find his way out without turning on a light. He grumbled to himself and heard the dog trot up behind him. The man sighed and turned. Eddie knelt down and whispered to the dog, “Go back to bed buddy. I’m leaving. You’ve gotta protect your owner.” He kissed the dog’s head and stood up to leave. He walked up the stairs to guide the dog back to the room. Eddie used that to sneak out of the window instead since he decided it would probably be the safest option. 

Eddie climbed out the window. He used Venom’s sticky consistency to close it behind him. He hopped down to the pavement from the second story. Venom cushioned the fall for him. This didn’t phase him anymore. He just looked around and tried to calculate how to get home from where he was. 

Eddie looked up towards the sky on a bench. Not only did he and Anne broke up, but he was now in an unfamiliar city without anyone. The new San Fran resident sighed to himself. He closed his eyes as he listened to a beach. Eddie didn’t know how long he had dozed of for, but he awoken to the sound of skates and a sudden pressure in his lap. His eyes opened quickly and saw a young person there. He grabbed onto them to make sure they didn’t fall onto the pavement. “Woah there,” He exclaimed. 

They laughed. “I’m sorry,” they apologised through laughter. Their friendly face made Eddie’s problems melt away. They smiled up at him, “Well aren’t you handsome? I guess you can say I fell for you.” 

“Don’t make me drop you,” Eddie teased. He felt his face starting to blush. A little flirting can’t hurt, he thought. 

The person got out of his lap and sat next to the man on the bench, “So, what is a man like you doing out on the beach all by yourself?” 

“Ah, well, I guess just taking in the sun. We didn’t get a lot of it were I am from,” Eddie half lied. He didn’t want to admit that he was just dumped to a cute new stranger. 

They smiled at him gently. “Well,” they started. The new person in Eddie’s life took out a napkin and wrote their number down, “If you ever want to go out sometime… Here is my number.” They smiled at him again before skating away with a wave. They had skated back to their friends. All of them breathtaking. 

Eddie pulled himself out of that memory and swallowed hard. He rubbed his arms. He always both loved and hated that memory. It was when they first met, but it was also the start of the tragic love story and guilt. 

**So, they were a rebound,** Venom asked after watching the memory with Eddie. 

Eddie nodded to himself, “Yeah.” He tried to concentrate again on trying to get home. 

Venom confused asked his partner, **Why was that bad? You ended up loving them.**

“It was the foundation though,” Eddie explained, “The foundation was a lie and I could never...I never knew how to explain. By time I realised what was happening, we were so much past it that I didn’t know how to tell them.” 

There was a crack of thunder. Rain started to pour itself atop the man. It was as if nature was telling him how upset it was at him. He felt it as well. He felt more like this was his heart our pouring now. Like the flood gate was finally thrown open to reveal everything so that it would drown him into it. He felt grateful. This hid his tears he did not want to admit were falling from his eyes. His jaw quivered. He squeezed his eyes shut. His heart wrenched in his chest. Eddie just wanted to cry out in pain. The man felt as if he was getting ripped apart from the inside much like when he first had Venom. 

Venom screamed and yelled. He could feel Eddie’s pain. All the heartache was attacking him. It felt just like when Eddie would blare EDM. **He just wanted it to stop. Please Eddie, this can’t be it. Please don’t let this be the end.**


	9. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

They woke up when they heard crashing in their house. Their breath got caught in their throat until they heard a familiar Brooklyn accent mumbling cursing under his breath. Their breath slowly released its tension and hold on their chest. They sighed and let their eyes close. They trusted Eddie. Well, until they heard him arguing with himself then witness him climbing out the window without a care of how high they were. They ran to the window and watched their ex land perfectly fine and unharmed on the pavement. They ran down stairs to catch up to the man. 

The two had met on a summer day while they were meeting up with some of their model friends. At the time, they were all trying to find cute dates and partners for the summer. The friends had pushed them down the hill straight into Eddie’s arms when they had made an off hand comment about how cute the man on the bench down the hill was. That is what kicked off their whirlwind relationship. 

Eddie and his partner traveled everywhere together and found some new activity to do each and every day. It was amazing. The nights were amazing as well. They would stare at each other and just talk and talk until they ended up falling asleep. They made love pretty often as well. It was just as the action suggested. It was full of love and gentleness. The activity was full of kisses and embracings. Their lips would touch and never want to part. 

They shook their head and tried to run after the man. The rain made it horrible to see. They had also forgotten their glasses at home. It was dark, hazy, and terribly slippery. The pavement was slick to their bare feet running against the wet pavement. They could feel microscraps forming on their feet as they used all their strength to catch up to the man walking way. 

Eddie’s jaw quivered. They could tell he was holding something back. They let their hand drop to their side as they watched Eddie. Both of them were silent. The crashing and collading of their hearts shattering against the ground was more than loud enough to fill the emptiness between the two lovers. They felt tears running down their face. They started to shake their head. They turned away for a second only to turn towards him once more. Their eyes closed to allow the water dwelling behind their eyes to drain down their face and splash onto the ground. The first drop of the tragic ending. “Why, Eddie...Why don’t you just…” Eddie started to pace around. He started to pack his things as they followed him. They grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him back, “Eddie, EDDIE!” They fell onto the ground and watched him continue to pack. “Where are you going,” they whispered. 

The man turned to his partner. He walked over to the fallen shell of the person he loved. He lifted their head to look at him. He kissed their forehead and pulled away, “Away. You deserve better.” He took a deep breath, grabbed his things, and left. 

The model was able to finally catch the man. They grabbed the man and turned him around to face them. Their hand lifted into the air. It sliced the air effortlessly and slapped Eddie across the face. “Where do you think you are going,” They growled out at him ignoring their own tears trying to drown them. They panted staring at him 

Eddie stopped. He was frozen for a second watching them. He, then, suddenly grabbed their waist and pulled them into his chest. His other hand brought their face up and kissed them. His eyes forced shut as much as he could. He tried to force all of his emotions into that kiss. All of his guilt, sorrow, love, joy… everything that he was feeling he dumped into it. He ignored the beating fists against his chest until he himself ran out of breath. When he pulled away, he faced another slap. 

“What are you doing Eddie,” They asked him. They backed up from him putting a sidewalk space between them. 

Eddie shook his head. His voice shaking, “I...I just don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want any of this. I can’t eat you even if it hurts to see you moved on.” 

“Moved on,” They yelled at him, “Eddie, I was in love with you.” They screamed in the dark empty street. The sound of rain hitting the pavement created a white noise between them. They panted and quietly stated, “I never wanted you to leave in the first place.” They raised their arms up then dropped them in exacerbation, “I just wanted you to explain all this.” 

“I couldn’t,” Eddie explained through his tears. His head shaking as he closed the gap between them again, “I loved you so much and I couldn’t explain it to even myself.” He grabbed their arm and pulled them into him again. He held them there as the hit his chest repeatedly again, “Shhhh…..hhhush now...shhhhh… I’m not going to kiss you again… It’s okay… I promise.” He put his head on top of theirs and rocked them as the both of them cried it out. 

They stopped hitting him. They dropped their arms to wrap around the small of his back. They buried their face into his wide muscular chest. They cried their for a moment before pulling away and looking up at him. They waited for him to look down at their face before pressing their lips against his once more to complete the salty kiss once more. 

Eddie scooped them up as they kissed and walked back to the house. He pushed open the door and kicked it closed behind him. He pulled away from them only long enough to catch his breath before diving back to kiss them again. They held up their hand to show that they needed more time. Eddie gave another pause and let himself take a few more deep breaths. 

“Do you want to take this upstairs? I don’t want us to catch a cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the playlist, either comment below or message me and I can send it to you. I have a tumblr [ here ](https://humaninventorysystem.tumblr.com/) and a twitter [ here. ](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardcosgirl) All my info are on there~! Come visit and say hi~!


End file.
